Military Units
Military Units Having a military plays a key role in advancing to the next rank or completing certain missions in DoN. However there are several types of military units you can build in your nation. Below are a brief summary of each unit type and their advantages over other units. Types of Military Units The Military Type Units in DoN can be broken down into 5 Main groups. Infantry units, Armored units, Aerial units,Naval units,and Defensive units. However not all units are obtainable on site. Before you can gain access to more types of units you must research different technology in the research center. Even so there is a build timer on each unit ranging from several seconds to hours. Researching Training Techniques will reduce the time needed to build a unit. Infantry Units The following units are infantry units which means low armor or hp. *Infantry A standard foot soilder which can be deadly in large numbers. Infantry can also be used as cannon fodder. *Motorized Unit A very fast ground unit best used in large numbers and is best used as being canoon fodder. *Truck A lightly armored unit that carries heavy loads very weak when attacking enemy units. Best if you keep these units off the battlefield. Armored Units The following units are armored units which means high armor or high hp. *Sd.Kfz 251 A good anti-aircraft unit which is fast and reliable not very good against ground units unless used in large numbers. *Panzer IV A light tank developed by the Germans. The Panzer IV has a longer range then the M4 Sherman and travels quickly accross the battlefield. *King Tiger A heavy tank which has a longer cannon range then the IS-3 and is a bit more effective then the IS-3 at taking out forts but at the cost of slower speed and less hp. *Sd.Kfz 166 A SPG developed by Germany and is nearly identical to the SU-76 except the Sd.Kfz 166 is better at taking out forts then the SU-76. *V2 The first rocket to reach sub orbital altitudes and is very similar to the Russian Katyusha. *FAI Is a Russian AV armed with a 7.62 mm DT Machinegun it can also travel at high speeds. *M4 Sherman An American made light tank with a shorter range cannon then the Panzer IV. *IS-3 A Russian made heavy tank it has higher hp and speed then the King Tiger but at cost of less range and not as effective when attacking forts. *SU-76 A russian SPG that is less effective then the German Sd.Kfz 166 at attacking forts. *Katyusha A russian rocket launcher that is as effective as the V2. Aerial Units The following are aerial units which means that theses units fly. *Scout Plane A very fast plane designed for scouting effective against any unit if used in massive numbers cheap to produce. *Messerschmitt bf 109 A german fighter plane that is effective against ground and air units best vs air units. *Stuka A German Dive Bomber that is good against ground and naval units. The Stuka is also better at destroying forts then the B-17. *P-38 Lighning A very fast fighter plane that is effective against ground and air units. *B-17 Bomber A bomber developed by the US a bit less effective against forts then the Stuka. *Commando A attack force which specializes in suicide missions. *Kommando Elbe A ellite german divison which focuses on ramming german aircraft into allied aircraft. Naval Units The following are naval units which means that these units travel at sea. *U-Boat A very effective submarine and much more efficent on oil then the Gato-class submarine. *Bismarck The German battleship Bismarck was very effective against other naval units and is a bit more effective against aerial units then the King George V. *Graf Zeppelin Named after the german pioneer of airships this aircraft carrier is very good against air units but is the same as the Ark Royal. *Z-class Destroyer A good vessel which are escorts for battleships and aircraft carriers. *Fletcher-class Destroyer A American made destroyer the effectiveness of the Fletcher class destroyer is the same as the german Z-class Destroyer. *Gato-class Submarine A good submarine the Gato's attack powers and range match the U-boat's but the Gato is not as oil effecent as the U-Boat. *King George V King George V's attack powers are the same as the Bismarck's except when the King George V is facing aircraft the bismarck is a bit more effective. *Ark Royal A famous aircraft carrier for the British it can rule the skies execpt when facing the Graf Zeppelin they are both equal in every way. Defensive Units The following are defensive units these units cannot move to diffrent places and are the only for defence for cities. *Bunker The standard defensive unit of every empire very high hp and armor. *FH 18 A standard divisonal field howitzer for the Wehrmacht longer range,a little bit more effective against naval and ground units then of the M2A1 but at the cost of lower hp and armor. *Pak 38 A strong anti-tank gun not as effective as the ZiS-3. The Pak 38 has higher hp and armor but at a cost of less range, and less effecive against land,air,and naval units *Flak 18 An 88mm anti-aircraft and anti-tank gun. The Flak 18 has longer range and is effective against ground and naval units but at a cost of less hp,armor,and not as effective against air units. *M2A1 A standard howitzer for the US army the M2A1 has higher hp and armor then the FH 18 *ZiS-3 A russian made anti-tank gun very effective against ground,air,and naval units but has less hp and armor. *Bofors The Bofors anti-aircraft cannon is a good anti aircraft cannon but is less effectve against ground and naval units.